Night Book Club
by aggie23
Summary: Wemma One shot inspired on a scene from "Friends" where Joey finds a curious book in Rachel s bedroom.
1. Chapter 1

**One shot inspired on a scene from "Friends" where Joey finds a curious book in Rachel´s bedroom. **

**Though it would be fun playing with this… ;)**

**Thanks to Becca for proof-reading it for me! Reviews make my day!**

**Aggie**

Every couple spent time apart.

Will usually had his Saturday nights with Shannon and some of her friends, probably watching the game or just hanging out and relaxing. I was happy he had some me-time; and I was happy I had mine too.

Unlike him, sometimes I liked to be left alone, which didn´t mean I like loneliness. It´s a completely different thing and I wish he wouldn´t worry that much. But I understood why he did; he loved me. That´s why he had asked me to marry him.

I loved him too. That´s why I´d said yes. I´m so in love with him; I´d been in love with him even before I was allowed to. Even before it was right. He was married and I was behind him, sighing like a teenager every time he sent me one of his heart-melting smiles.

I loved Will so much I couldn´t help to wonder if he´d made the right decision by asking me to be his wife; his lawful bride and the mother of his children… I wanted to, so desperately. I wanted to be able to and that´s the reason I´d decided to take charge of my own destiny. My destiny with Will….

I was a virgin. Still am.

I knew he wanted kids, and I knew how babies are made; I wasn´t that naive. But even then, after of months of sharing the same physical space, the night make-out sessions, the morning cuddles, I couldn´t seem to let myself go completely with him.

He got frustrated most of the times. I gave him the green light and, as fast as a blink, I gave him the red one and ran to refugee, myself in the bathroom. Who wouldn´t get frustrated? I did too. I didn´t know how to handle it; my body used to be what I thought, it was some sort of receptacle where my feelings and thoughts were locked. But then… then it was the very source of sensations I never knew. He aroused things in me. Things I didn´t know how to control, and it scared me.

-xx-

The lights were on when I walked in the living room and saw Emma´s coat hanging on the back of the couch, announcing she was home.

I called her name, but the only sound I got was the shower rain; so I went to the bedroom, _our_ bedroom, to tumble on the mattress after what it had been an unusually boring afternoon.

My body sank between the pillows and I allowed myself to breathe the remains of her perfume on them; she had gotten a new one last week, and I couldn´t stop telling her how good it smelled on her skin. Wanting to inebriate myself with it, I rolled over to submerge my face in one of the cushions when I felt it.

Something hard but that would yield slightly under my body. So I reached beneath me, and my hand found something I wasn´t expecting to.

It was a book; but what called me attention is the cover: two lovers; a man trapping a woman against some furniture. And the name: Hot Surrender.

I thought that was probably my dirty mind playing tricks to me. That was why I opened the book where the blue ribbon marked the page where the reader had last stopped.

'_His mouth finally touched hers and her fingernails dug into his shirt in fierce reaction. Her lips parted; her eyes shut. She kissed him back with a passion she couldn't dam, a desire that rose like floodwaters in her body….'_

_So this is what Emma bought in the Bookshop the other day_….

I couldn´t help a smirk from appearing on my lips.

Emma was reading erotica…

The simple thought made my head go insane. Maybe she wasn´t that innocent after all.

I loved it; I loved the images clouding my senses and I loved her even more for her bravery. I knew sometimes she had a hard time dealing with sex, with us being together. But that… her efforts made my chest swell.

-XX-

I´d been embarrassed before; but never like this, the minute I opened the bathroom door and found Will sitting on the bed, eyes big like a deer, book in hand.

My book.

_The_ book.

_Dig a hole and burry yourself in it._

I couldn´t say a word. My mouth was dry and I felt blood running madly up to my chest and face.

We stared for what it seemed hours until I finally find my voice and mumbled something between an apology and a defense. "I was going to give it back, it´s not what I-"

"I like it", was his sentence and my breathe seized in my throat, keeping me unable to speak again, "There´s nothing wrong with it, Em."

My gaze fell to the floor; his eyes were piercing and making my body tremble like never before. It was a mixture of defenselessness and shame. And something else, but I didn´t dare to think about it. Maybe I shouldn´t have read that last chapter and face him with only a towel wrapping my body.

"What is it about?" I heard his low question and my eyes rose to meet his.

My head shook nervously. "I haven´t read it…"

"The ribbon doesn´t say so…" He joked and opened the book near the ending. Chapter 8. I´d just finished chapter 8. Evidently. Weakly, I managed to sit by his side and I sensed his stare, dense and yet loving on my freckled shoulder. "Is it good?"

Biting my lip, I nodded silently and by the corner of my eyes I saw him turning the pages, interested. "It´s a romantic story." It was a little bit more than romantic, I was pretty aware of that. But saying it´s erotica wouldn´t be accurate, either. It wasn´t that racy.

"What is it about?" Will insisted once more and I finally ventured to look at him to find him closer than I´d imagined. His shirt dressed arm brushing my naked one. And I shivered at his contact.

"It´s uhm, about a woman… Zoe. She´s got a guest at home. Connel."

"And they fall in love?"

My head shook once more and blush tinted my cheeks at my next words. "No. He´s, he likes her… he´s, uhm, sort of obsessed with her."

"What do you mean?" My fiancée prompted me and I couldn´t find the words to say it right so he helped me out. "He wants to sleep with her, Em?"

"Y-yes"

"And she?"

"So does she, but she wouldn´t admit it."

"Why?"

"Because she´s never had sex with a man before", our eyes deadlocked and I explained myself better, thinking he was imagining what I was, "She´s not like me."

"What? Red haired?" His question was cute, followed by his hand moving my wild curls away and I kiss his nose; his light humor relaxed me.

"Actually, she is", I giggled softly and then I whispered, tension growing again, "She´s been with men, but not, uhm, like _that_…"

"I see…" He nodded slowly, deep in thought, "Do you like it? Reading it?"

"The writing is a bit-", I stopped myself when he looked at me acknowledging and I allowed myself to admit the truth, under the spark of his eyes, "Yes. I never read something like this before." I couldn´t imagine how inexperienced I must have sounded right then, next to him who had lived and done so much more than me.

But I choked at his words.

"Neither have I."

Suddenly, I felt myself burn, anticipating his next request or movement, wishing he´d do something to relieve the tickles stirring inside me; my body shuddered slightly and the grip around my waist tightened.

"'_Stop thinking like that_!'" Will´s voice spoke calmly and I jerked seeing him reading out loud a passage from the book, "_'she ordered herself, but her mouth was dry as ashes. She moistened her parched lips and tasted his mouth on them where he had kissed her earlier. Closing her eyes, she let her tongue slowly caress the spot where his mouth had touched'_"

My eyes grew wider and his stare was locked with mine. Everything was unreal. And he kept reading; his voice guttural against my skin.

"'_If only she could stop thinking about him, but her mind was alive with erotic images: his body naked, coming down, entering her… Breathing faster and faster, her heart pounding behind her ribs, she was unaware of anything but the aroused excitement inside her, not noticing how far they had come'_"

And so was I.

The interpretation went on, but I couldn't listen to a word he was saying. Only loosened lines reached my ears. There was a fire in my chest, and itchiness at the back of my neck.

'_Throwing pretence to the winds, she wailed, 'No, I can't, Connel. I won't sleep with you'_

'_Zoe's mind was a battlefield. He was doing what she wanted him to do'_

And so was Will.

I didn´t know when or how we got to be lying on the bed like this. From the modest edge I was previously occupying, I was suddenly on my back plunged amid the pillows and Will´s arms.

"_They were in her bedroom by then. Connel lowered his face against her throat. 'Zoe…Zoe…I want you like hell._'", Will´s breath is hot near my cheek and I turned my face to him when the next line didn´t come, "Your turn, Em"

"I, uhm, I…" My eyes were pleading him not to, but I was already taking the book in my trembling hands, unsure how to proceed. I´d barely read something like this out loud, not ever in front of someone else. I saw a slight, almost an imperceptible, blush on his cheeks so I gathered courage, swallowed and nodded, "_'You can't have me!' She hoped she sounded strong, determined; she felt weak, yielding, utterly at his mercy. His kiss sent shudders of pleasure through her.'_"

"You think she´ll let it happen?" His palm rested on my belly, and even through the thick towel I could feel its warmth. My lips were scorching, just like Zoe´s, pages behind.

"Maybe…" Was my breathed answer, lowering my eyes back to the book. I wanted to know, and I wanted him to slide his hand underneath my towel. "_The fight went out of her; she arched up to him, kissing him back, her hands grabbing his shirt, slipping buttons out of buttonholes, needing to touch his skin, to feel him, discover every inch of that hard, male body._" I couldn´t help it, but my eyes flew to his chest. My insides were burning and he hadn´t even touched me.

"Are you ok?" His mouth lurked on my neck and I only nodded, "Want me to continue?"

"O-ok…" His hands brushed mine more than necessary, but for me it wasn´t enough and I clung onto him.

"_Connel groaned, 'Yes, oh, yes,' his own hands exploring, pushing her skirt upwards'", _I felt his own hand gently sliding up and down my side, finding the edge of the towel and a sigh escaped my lips,_ "stroking her bare thighs, her hips. He shrugged out of his shirt a moment later, then her dress was gone; he pulled it over her head and tossed it to the floor_".

Will watched me for a moment, because I´d shivered; but not because of fear. I felt worked up. It´d happened few times before, but never like this. "And, uh, what-what happens?" I didn´t know if he could tell how I felt; and I thanked God for always wearing panties before leaving the shower.

"What do you think it happens, Em?", His lips ghosted mine and I urged myself to press our mouths together; I needed to feel him as I need fresh air. And God, I needed air… I thought I was about to burst into flames.

"I-I d-don´t know." I exhaled the words in a rush, needing him to go on and he chuckled softly.

"'_It only lasted a second or two, that instant of confrontation, finally seeing each other without disguises or clothes; Zoe looked at his broad shoulders and deep chest, that slim waist, strong hips and what lay between them. She shut her eyes after one glance, then, burning with desire, fell back against the pillows'_", I gulped hard at the feeling of his fingers brushing the lace edge of my underwear and his wet mouth closing on my gullet.

He was so good at interpretation… And he was even better at this…

Silently, I removed the book off his hands and rose it above his head when he hovered over me and begun caressing my burning skin with his mouth.

"_Breathing roughly_," I carried on, my voice was rickety, just by feeling him so close, "_his heart audibly beating too fast, Connel came down on top of her, pushing her legs apart_" as the good performer he was, Will moved between my legs as well, and anchored himself into me, and I moaned when he buried his face in my neck, "_m-moving between them, his hands caressing her smooth thighs as he lifted her slightly to open her for his_- Oh God-"

"Keep going, sweetheart", his voice was raspy as he ground against me and my spine arched, "What happens next?"

"I-" I couldn´t even form a decent line when he undid the towel knot on my chest and left my breast to the mercy of his eyes. He was tender caressing my swollen breast and passionate twirling his tongue with my nipple. "Will…" He was making me loose the little control I had left. The friction, his fingers digging in my thighs…

"What happens, Em?" He pushed his evident erection on my core and I purred his name again, biting my lip; a light layer of sweat broke all over me; he was causing it and I was obsessed with it.

"_As- as_ _he lifted her slightly to open her for his… for his entry_", I managed to complete the line, obliviously bucking my lower half on him, "_They m-made love with an urgency that… was in- intolerable; bodies writhing, entwined, moving in hot te-tension, her arms and legs around him… his body a driving…. forceinsideher, thrustingdeeperanddeeper_", My breathing was erratic, frenzied against his mouth and I needed to touch him. I could feel the wetness of my panties against my flesh and couldn´t take it anymore. He left me throbbing every time he pulled away to adore some other part of my body. But I wanted him there, moving like that, awakening that hunger I´d just begun to discover. My body was going crazy and I tossed the book on the floor before crushing kissing him forcefully.

He returned the kiss with the same intensity, pushing his tongue inside my mouth. We battled fiercely for dominance, our bodies encountering almost carelessly. I trusted him; I trusted him so much I didn´t even think he´d take things too far. I just wanted to feel him close and groaning in hot abandonment.

I cried feverishly when he buried his weight on me and swiveled against me in a rhythm that I thought was going to drive me insane. Unconsciously, my thighs enclosed his hips to keep him there, doing what he was doing and suddenly I felt my skin scorching like never before. "Will…" I didn´t know if that was a good sign, but his hand sneaked amid us and rubbed my heated flesh and I whined, squeezing him between my legs. I shook and tensed at the same time, but Will only kept moving faster on top of me. Then he went stiff and his abdomen convulsed slightly against my belly; a growl and my name blended in together and then silence…

I needed a couple of seconds to recover myself after such an explosion of sensations and bliss. I was still pulsating and his pants were sultry on the cook of my neck, before rolling us so I was resting on his chest. I´d never felt so loved before. "I love you." Words left my mouth effortlessly and he held me tighter whispering the same adoration.

"I liked the book…." I felt my cheeks coloring and giggled softly, "I bet they´ll fall in love"

"Like us?"

"Yeah… But we´ll have to find out…" His suggestion excited me and I nodded, "Reading nights…"

"Like a Book Club." He chuckled at the new naming our activities got.

"I like it."

"Me too."

**The fragment used was taken from "Hot Surrender", by Charlotte Lamb. I intended to make it much more racy, but it´s hard to find good erotica for download. Sorry about that!**

**What you think? Is a second chapter worth it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, this is the second part many of you requested. I´ve been doing a little "research", but unfortunately, I couldn´t find any downloadable passage of chapter that would adapt to what I wanted to do with this chapter. So, I found this fic called "****Not her Type****" written by hotknight, which I'm gonna use here. **

**I just wanna say I altered a few words/phrases from it, because I'm not entirely comfortable using some vocabulary *slightly blushing*. So if you wanna read the original and complete fiction, Google it and you´ll find it. **

**Thanks a lot to Becca for proof-reading this for me!**

**Aggie**

II

I never thought things could change so dramatically after that night, months ago.

For me it was the most amazing and intimate experience I´d shared with a woman, but I knew for Emma it was the beginning of awakening. The look on her face when succumbing to every sensation striking her was the most wonderful thing I´ve ever seen.

And now, I get to see her in that state even more frequently. I adore it.

She got a book for our little Book Club on our first month as a married couple; I still can remember the mischievousness in her stare the moment I unwrapped the square package. She had giggled and laid next to me with the book vertical on her chest to initiate the reading session. It was an interesting story, but after a week, she had sighed and confessed there was something missing in it.

We never found out how the story ended.

So I decided to take charge on this subject. I hoped I didn´t misinterpret what she meant with those words, because the little book secretly saved on the bottom of my suitcase was nothing but improper to be carried across the School hallways. The two short passages I´d read in the bookstore revealed this was quite different from the stories we were used to. It was hot, much racier, as Emma would say, but I bought it anyway.

-xx-

After months of feeding my imagination with erotica series and satisfying our hunger together, I began wondering if I was becoming some sort of depraved woman.

It never happened before; getting bored with a book. We couldn´t even get to chapter 10!

Maybe my senses and habits were corrupted…

Or maybe I needed more…

Yoga proved to be the relaxation I was desperately calling for; my muscles and, what was more important, my mind were light was a feather.

Will was already home when I arrived that Friday night. His name floated in the air when I called him and after a few seconds, he greeted me from the bedroom door; his face slightly colored and his mouth twitching awkwardly, just like every time he was nervous.

"Are you ok?", my concern was evident when kissing his lips and he nodded repeatedly, "what were you doing?"

"Just checking a few things", he was obviously elusive and my eyes narrowed with amused suspicion, "I was thinking about ordering in tonight"

"I´ll have a shower and then we can call", I knew he was up with something; everything about his voice told me so. But I dropped it and entered the bathroom for a long shower.

Looking at it retrospectively, I can thank twelve months of therapy sessions once a week for this. You see, two years ago, I would have spent thirty minutes under the spell of rain. Now I only need 15, and 5 to get changed.

Apparently, Will wasn´t too thankful when I opened the bathroom door and found him deeply focused on the small book on his lap.

If it wasn´t for the blush creeping up his neck and cheeks I would have thought it was an innocent book. But his parted mouth, the cloudiness of his gape revealed there was nothing of innocent on the yellowish pages he was studying so engrossed.

The book flew off his hands and he shuffled it in the air, mumbling my name in the process.

"What´s that?", I giggled softly, walking to the spot on the bed he was occupying.

"I, erm, nothing, nothing, doll…"

"Doesn´t look like nothing", I replied light-humored, my eyes quickly traveling to the bulge in his jeans. It cost me. A ripple of heat reached me and I chewed the inner flesh of my cheek. "What are you hiding?", I asked once more; the playfulness in my voice was evident as I crawled next to him.

"I´m-I´m not hiding anything"

"Really?", I kept on mocking, pretending to peek to the printed words his hands were veiling.

"I was, erm-"

"Testing it?"

"I, erm,", he coughed and shifted while I tried to find his gaze, "I don´t think you´ll like it, Em"

"What do you mean?", I didn´t fully understand what was he referring to. Maybe it was some sick story line.

"It´s a little too graphic", he explained, not really doing so.

"Oh… Is it-", suddenly, I got what he was talking about; he was so protective towards me sometimes; I loved that about him, "Is it vulgar?"

"No, not vulgar...", he shook his head, his confidence slightly building up again. Sometimes, I unconsciously did that; I acted like an experienced woman and he would be coy. Then I´d be demure and he´d be self-confident and sexy. We balanced each other so well. "Just high rated. Very. It´s _detailed_"

"Detailed?", I shivered with anticipation. The hunger I had appeased with exercising, abruptly stirring and pushing my boundaries.

-xx-

"Yes", I looked at her enlarged eyes, her body slightly bending forward and I tilted my head to comprehend what I was already assuming as a possibility.

"You think it´ll shock me?"

"I-I don´t know", I hoped it´d turn her on; I hoped she´d love it. But deep inside, I had doubts. Maybe it was too much for her. Too much, too soon.

"'_Not her type'_", she read the cover and kneeled and sat on her shoeless heels, the mattress plunging under her light weight. "What is it about?". Her nightgown was fluffy and bright on her pale skin.

"Erm, is about a woman who almost gets hit by a car and this strange man helps her and walks her home"

"What´s her name?"

"Jasmin"

"And his…?"

"Mark", I turned my face to her, finding only suspense in her eyes, "And he´s not her type… physically. But she meets him in a restaurant, by chance and they have dinner and then she kinda invites him for desert-"

"And what´s the graphic part you were, uhm, uncertain about?", her beam was adorable, but she had really no idea where she had just interrupted me.

"She´s, erm, pretty _excited_ about him", I stressed my words, hoping she wouldn´t make me say it out loud. I´ve never dirty talked to her. I didn´t know if we reached that phase yet.

"Excited?", she doubled my words, with a hint of confusion, "You mean she likes him?"

"She wants him to fuck her", I spurted not even thinking about it. Maybe it was the anxiety, or the desperation with I wanted this to stop. Or start. I didn´t know. But I froze and so did she.

"Oh…"

"I´m sorr-"

"Does he?"

The ingenuousness in her question, mixing with its interest, set off my most primitive instincts; there was nothing, nothing else, I wanted more than to ride this woman until exhaustion.

Maybe I had underrated my wife; I loved her (I do) for everything she represents; her kindness and compassion, her wisdom, her concern and intelligence, her strong will and character. Every single flaw she might have is perfect to me, she´s always bashful and adorable, and she could be so engrossed sometimes. I´ve never told her so, but her courage and proving is one of the things that turned me on the most about her. "'_They had only taken the first turn when he pushed her up against the wall and began to kiss her roughly, hungrily'", _I decided to continue where I had last stopped; we´d discovered what would happen together, although I suspected what that might be_, "'Jasmin could only kiss him back as he grabbed hold of her full breasts and traced circles around her nipples with his fingers'", _I could practically hear Emma´s low breathing on my skin; but despite I couldn´t see her, I wouldn´t end the paragraph there_, "'He began to kiss the smooth skin of her neck and she threw her arms around his neck, licking at his ear. She realized that her shirt was halfway open and he had his lips locked around the swollen bud of a nipple through her tube top before she pushed him away, gently, but away, breathing hard. "You're not going to fuck me tonight, Mr. Archer." she said out loud, feeling the heat rising on her cheeks. He grinned. "We'll see." She turned and began to walk ahead of him, feeling the hairs rise at the back of her neck as she heard him follow her. Knowing he was watching, she put a certain feminine sway in her walk. She was only going to kiss him, she told herself'_". Again, I turned my face to her, her expression serious, but oddly relaxed, "It seems like he won´t", I teased trying to lighten the atmosphere and Emma gave me a crossed side smile.

"Will, even I think he will"

"He will what?", I couldn´t prevent it; the prompting. But I was seriously aroused and her nearly see-through nighty wasn´t helping me in any way to compose myself.

I watched her gulp and look down at me; her stare made me feel like a creep, but her soft low voice made my eyes snatch open, "Fuck her", It was my turn to swallow and nod, "He does"

In that point I just couldn´t tell if she was talking about the book or us. But I lifted her off the bed and laid us together on the fluffy pillows, "We´ll just have to find out", I watched her bite her lip and my excitement grew exponentially. This was just beginning, "'_He leaned forward and kissed her, softly, "I am going to fuck you tonight, Jasmin Marchand", he said, kissing her again. "I'm going to fuck you again tomorrow", he kissed her again, stroking his thumbs across her hard nipples. "And the night after tomorrow", He pinched her pink buds and swallowed her gasp with another kiss. "And the night after that", He licked her lips, "And the night after that"' _"; I felt Emma´s naked leg wrapping around my denim covered one and we moved closer to the other, "_Jasmin was breathing hard, making her breasts rise and fall in his hands, lips parted and staring at him as if she had never seen him before. He tightened the pressure on her nipples again and she arched her back, moaning. "Say you want me to fuck you tonight, Jasmin", he commanded, his voice a growl'"_

"'_"I want you to fuck me tonight, Mark." Jasmin said simply'". _I thought I was dreaming when Emma´s voice spoke softly on my ear; her breath hot and slightly labored. It made my head spin and the knot on my throat loosen.

I kept on reading; occasionally she would sweeten my ears with a line or two and I´d smirk with pride. We barely touched each other; I wanted to crave for her until my body would almost explode and I needed her to be desperate for real contact.

"He´s so confident", she said in a murmur when I stopped for a second to look at her; I knew she liked confident men but couldn´t tell her so, "He´s like you sometimes"

"Is he?", my palm moved between her shoulder blades and pressed her onto my chest and she arched a little, letting her flesh rub on mine. It wasn´t until then I realized how much she wanted me.

"Yes…", my neck puffed the answer when she buried her face there and planted light kisses on my skin, "But you´re gentler. I like gentler too"

_Holy cow. 'Too'_?

The only thing I could do was pull away and crushed my mouth against hers, forcefully, right after sucking on her lower lip with zeal.

I felt her arousal the moment she tried to straddle my hips; but I wouldn´t be giving in so easily. I´d worship her before. So, kindly, I kept her right where she was, next to me.

"'_"Hi" he said, grinning, only the faint quivering of his lip to show he was not really in full control of himself. "I hope I'm getting your number after this ..." he added. Jasmin laughed despite herself at the absurdness of the situation. He´d been moving inside her for God knew how long, and they had not even exchanged phone numbers yet. "0-4-5-9-3-3-2-2-2-6-1-7-7-3" she told him. "I thought I was going to have to fuck it out of you", he gave her another long thrust and she gasped in pleasure. She smiled at him "Forget I said anything." She gave his lips a long lick of her tongue. "Fuck it out of me," She whispered.'"._ I heard her. Her breathing already raspy, her chest heaving and I teased her by asking, "Are you ok, sweetie?_"_

She was muted when removing the book off my hands and continuing where I had ceased. "_Then he suddenly reached for and pulled her forward almost unto his lap'", _the rashness of her voice was the sign I needed to know she was willing to end this as quickly as possible and get in to the real business,_ "'One hand plunged-'", _I observed her gulp and gather the courage to say that line out loud_, "'One hand plunged bet-between her legs and two fingers slipped …into her. His lips found hers and she was helpless as he swallowed her moans, her pelvis rocking involuntarily against his hand.'". _Her thighs were quivery the minute I allowed myself to trace my fingers between them. So slow, and softly Emma could do nothing but to shut up and stare at me; her eyes widening when my palm made contact with her soaked underwear. She seemed to be teasing me, but I knew she wasn´t. By no means. But I would.

"Yes, baby?", I asked innocently, hooking my thumbs on the lace fabric and sliding it down her legs, "Are you ok?"

"Ye-yes", she breathed instead of talking when she was stirred up. And that was what she was doing right then, "Will…"

"Carry on", I instructed huskily, feeling her desire on my fingers.

"I´m-I, uhm, I feel so hot", my jaw almost dropped when her nightgown rose above her head and went to rest somewhere on the floor.

"Better?", Her skin was so fair I only wanted to burry myself in her. Instead, I tasted her warm with my tongue and she moaned beneath me.

"Yes…"

"Carry on", I pleaded once more, my hand never interrupting its ministrations between her legs.

"'_Ja-Jasmin's eyes rolled up'", _her back arched to me and I permitted myself to bite her shoulder, softly, but hard enough to make her whine in pleasure_, "'in- in her head, breaking the kiss and throwing her-her head back- _Oh god, Will, just… please…."

"'_"Look at me, __**Emma**__'"", _I used her name as a replacement for Jasmin´s and I felt her hands undoing my pants, making my hips buck on her_, "'he commanded, and she opened her eyes. His breathing was ragged, his fingers were now just slowly moving in and out of her. "I want your neighbors to know you're being fucked, __**Emma**__"'", _I did it again and her walls clamped around my working fingers_, "'he growled after a long moment of staring into her eyes as they intimately caressed each other. "I want them to know when I'm fucking you. I want them to know every time I'm fucking you"_

She called my name when I didn´t halt and rubbed her almost furiously to take her there. And then once more, when holding onto me, squeezing my hand amid her strong legs.

Her pants were the most delicious sound I´d ever heard; she was a mess, a lovely mess and I kissed her hard, still touching her slowly; the night had barely started.

My groin, on the other hand, was hurting like hell. The freedom around my lower half when she had undid my jeans was worst than I´d imagined.

"I want you", her demand took me out of my state of dilution but I clicked my tongue twice.

"No. Keep reading", I advised playfully, removing my shirt to finally hovered her and nest my face on her collarbone.

I wished I was listening to what she was reading. I couldn't, though. Her porcelain skin was all that mattered to me. The taste and texture. Spongy and meaty on her breasts; I devoured her, softly pulling a nipple with my teeth. Her moans only encouraged me more. Firm and soft on her ribcage, where my finger pads would dig and bring her to arch.

"_He moved and she suddenly found herself lying flat on her back on the blanket'", _Then her voice gained its volume back and I scooped her behind when anticipating what might occur in the next lines_, "' with his head moving down her body to go between her leg- _Will..._". _I smirked swollen with pride and licked my way down her lower belly to that spot where I knew she´d lose her mind_. "_I-I-I-_" _

I loved reducing her to that. To incoherencies. To blubbering and hips-bucking. "Yes, Em?", my crotch was screaming for me to let it see the light.

"Please- just- God, do it… make love to me", I watched her burry her face on the book, to cover her desperation and arousal.

"Read"

"Wha- No. I wan-"

"Read", I commanded before disappearing amid her legs, drawing out what it was something between a mew and a whine.

"'_She-she cried out as his tongue s-speared inside her'. _Holy-!_", _it was like she was hit by a thunder; the way she immediately sat straight to watch me use my mouth to make her climax._ "'He-he licked the folds of her slit bef- Ugh…", _her hips bucked on me and I for my delight, I tasted her salty essence_, "be-bef-ore he took her swollen clit into his…'"._

Her pants and gasps were all I needed to corroborate she was about to lose her mind. I licked, kissed and sucked on her and I felt her fisting my curls, pushing me deeper in her.

"Oh God-", she was loud, and I only kept my actions as intense as before until she let out a sharp shriek and stiffened.

I licked my lips, still flavoring her, and smirked with content; she looked so drained.

"You. Come here. Now", her hoarse voice caught me off guard; and so did her arms pulling me on top of her and hastily removing my boxers.

I swear I almost come undone the minute she grabbed me and guided me to her entrance with no hesitance.

"_Fuck_"

"Yes. That´s what I want you to do to me", she moaned circling herself underneath me.

I cursed again. She was tight and slick, she could make me come with nothing more; and I was about to explode, literally.

I thrust in her, struggling to keep it together, but her mouth on my jaw was working marvelously; her tongue run across my unshaved chin, then her heels pushed me deeper inside her, helped by her hands.

"W-wait", I begged and she giggled almost viciously raising her hips, "you´re a minx"

"No", she breathed and sweat broke all over me, "I just want you"

"Do you?", my movements stopped and she complained.

"Yes"

"How much?"

"A lot"

"Not enough", I shifted slightly and her lips got caught between her teeth.

"Desperately"

"Still not enough", I hoped she´d say that word… that word so foreign to her lips. She had read it, tonight, but I wanted her to hear her _saying_ it.

"So fucking much"

It worked magic. It was raw, almost animalistic, the way we moved together. I had her trapped by her arms, above her head; and she had me tightly clutched to her with her legs.

The sweat, the sounds our bodies made every time they collided, my nose dipping in her hair, her perfume, her pants, the 'I love you's that spilled forth from her mouth and mine, the stolen kisses, the stares, so lust-filled and devoted…

It was thunderous; the sounds and cries coming out our bedroom. Especially when we climaxed together.

I really wished there were no neighbors and kids around that night.

**A/N: Much more daring than the first chapter… I know. Thoughts-?**


End file.
